Detroit Lions
The Detroit Lions are a professional football team based in Detroit, Michigan. They've been part of the NFC North Battle series from 2000-Present. The team coresponds to the real team. History Although the in game Lions don't use their history from before 2000, the Lions actually started in 1929. In 2000, the team was started in the first NFC North Battle game along with the Packers, Bears, Vikings, and Buccaneers. '2000-2007' During this period of time, the Lions typically ended up with a 1-5 season, but only in 2007 they were 3-3 but didn't end up in the playoffs. '2008 (the "WTF" season)' The 2008 Lions Season was by far the worst in NFC North Battle 2008 and in real life. The Lions in NNB08 have completed the season 0-6, while in real life the team goes 0-16, by far the worst in history. The team was the most neglected for having a blank roster and no coach, not even a guest played for the team. '2009-Present' '2009 & 2010' In 2009 the Lions have completed the usual 1-5 season. In 2010 the Lions have signed TWISTAFATE01, their first player in history to have completed only two KO's in a season. '2011' In 2011 the Lions released TWISTAFATE01 for Minnesota Vikings player CTToney. They've also signed spensa5 as the head coach, which the job was originally offered to nd96, but he turned it down. As of the 2011 season, the Lions have begun their first game with a loss against the Vikings. Suprisingly the Lions have came back and slaughtered the Chicago Bears. As of now the Detroit Lions made a full revival in 2011 by making it to the 2011 NFC Championship Game and beating the Minnesota Vikings. Logos & Uniforms The Lions have had several uniforms during the 2000s. They have originally started off with a silver helmet with a blue-white-blue striping going from front to back, with a blue lion outlined in white. The jersey was blue with three white-silver-white design. And the pants are silver with the blue-white-blue design on the side like on the helmet. By 2003, the Lions added black to their color scheme. This also ment that they wore the same silver helmet but the helmet stripes had a black-blue-white-blue-black design. The jersy featured the same number outlining like the current jerseys but with the traditional number shape. They modifyed the stripes in a black-white-blue-silver-blue-white-black design. The pants have the same black-blue-white-blue-black helmet stripes on the side of the pants. Finally by 2009, the Lions have revised their uniform and logo. The logo features the same lions logo from 2003-2008 but with a flowing mane and fangs. The logo is featured on a silver helmet with a black-white-blue-white-black design going from front to back. The jersey changes the stripes to a black-white-silver-white-black and numbers on the jerseys change to a modern font with the same number outline from 2003-2008. The pants are silver with the same helmet striping going from top to bottom. Current Roster Category:Detroit Lions Category:National Football League Teams